xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Wilhelm
Wilhelm is the main antagonist of the Xenosaga series and the mysterious founder and CEO of the largest interplanetary conglomerate, Vector Industries. He also served as the Executive Committee Director of the Galaxy Federation, up to a decade ago. He is a mysterious figure, who always seems to know everything as to what is going on, and one of the most suspicious characters in the Xenosaga series; it seems he is manipulating every other conglomerate and individual for an unknown purpose. Wilhelm also has an affinity for referring to life's situations as if they were all a part of some universal theatrical play. Wilhelm is also an avid fan of chess, adding fuel to the dramatic approach of his manipulations. He also always listens to Wagner's music, which adding with his name and actions kind of give him the role of a young and immature Friedrich Nietzsche. In addition, Nietzsche's middle name is Wilhelm. Wilhelm takes on the name Heinlein to exploit Ormus. Heinlein is likely a reference to the science fiction writer Robert A. Heinlein. Background Birth The destruction of the human's world looks unavoidable. If ever the Collective Unconscious collapses, then by reaction the Real Number Domain of the Lower Domain of the universe will collapse, and also the Upper Domain of the universe would be enveloped in the destruction. If ever Anima activates to prevent the Upper Domain from collapsing, the Lower Domain would still be destroyed. Thus, Wilhelm was created by the Collective Unconscious as the Guardian of the Lower Domain of the Universe. He is seemingly the oldest character in Xenosaga, even though it's not confirmed--his involvement in past events suggests that he was even older than chaos and Mary. His task is to ensure the continued survival of the Lower Domain of the Universe. For this, he must ensure that either Anima won't activate or that the Collective Unconscious won't collapse. Unfortunately, preventing the activation of Anima will eventually lead to the collapse of the Collective Unconscious, and Wilhelm doesn't seem to have the power to stop the Collective Unconscious from collapsing. To help with his task, Wilhelm possesses an artifact called the Compass of Order and Chaos, most commonly called the Compass of Order, which can be used to watch the movements of consciousness and acts, in part, on them. As such, Wilhelm looks omniscient during the events of Xenosaga, always watching his compass and apparently being always aware of all events. Ancient Lost Jerusalem Era Wilhelm was an emperor at the time that Yeshua and Mary Magdalene attempted to save the Universe using Zarathustra. His historical identity is never revealed, but he was possibly a Roman Emperor since they were the ones with power in that time. Considering the time suggested, Wilhelm was most likely the Emperor Tiberius Caesar Augustus. Based on this, it can be speculated that Wilhelm once worked actively for the Roman Empire. Tiberius became a dark, reclusive, and sombre ruler, from what we know, which would correspond with Wilhelm discovering what he has to do and taking action against Yeshua and Mary. It is also speculated that he could have been Pontius Pilate, considering Pilate was associated with Jesus. When the Messiah came, Yeshua and Mary served as his disciples along with others known as Apostles. The Apostles had a direct effect on Anima, unknowingly leading to the activation of Anima. As such, their existence was extremely dangerous for the life of the universe. Wilhelm worked against them, attempting to obstruct their actions in order to prevent the universe's destruction. Wilhelm also understood what he had to do to save the universe: employ the Eternal Recurrence. This system brings the world to a "reset" point in the past when either Anima is on the verge of activating or the Collective Unconscious is on the verge of collapsing. When the system is invoked, every consciousness forgets its past life. Thus humanity lives in an eternal cycle. Wilhelm has succeeded many times in activating the recurrence in previous universes, but each recurrence differs because U-DO is unaffected by the recurrence and its consciousness continues to evolve. Wilhelm attempted to take Zarathustra and start gathering the elements for the Recurrence. Since, with time, all Apostles, Mary and the Messiah died, and chaos did not have his full power, Wilhelm met little opposition in orchestrating his plan. Modern Lost Jerusalem Era Wilhelm started to manipulate humanity by founding Ormus and most likely controlling the outcome of significant events. At the present time, Wilhelm is the founder of Vector Industries, which plays a big part in his schemes. Vector funded the research of T. Masuda at Lake Turkana in order to retrieve the Zohar. Wilhelm also went to Rennes-le-Château to take the twelve Vessels of Anima, but he failed to take Mary's body for unknown reasons. He had to wait until the events of Xenosaga to retrieve her body and create T-elos. Wilhelm used Vector to start the Zohar Experiment, which led to the chain of events that forced humanity to leave their home planet. Because of this, Nephilim, the daughter of Grimoire Verum, was affected by the Zohar Experiment, and Grimoire tried to find her? for thousands of years within the U.M.N. Between Lost Jerusalem and Pied Piper Wilhelm continues manipulating humanity and proceeds with his plans. He created the U.M.N. and controls it. It is possible he was behind what happened to Yuriev and some other events. It seems Yeshua opposed his plan, rejecting Wilhelm's solution, but he decided to stay neutral at the time. Wilhelm was also active with Ormus at this time, although the exact details are unknown. ''Pied Piper'' Wilhelm appears in this episode and looks as if he is omnipotent. He says at a moment that Yeshua still does everything possible to oppose him, and will meet Voyager at the moment where this one realizes U-DO abandoned him. He convinces Voyager to join him thus making him the Black Testament, the first known created Testament by Wilhelm. He lured Voyager to his side in promising him infinite power and immortality, what Voyager truly wished, and in exchange Voyager works for Eternal Recurrence. Nevertheless, Voyager didn't really seem to care about Wilhelm's ultimate plan, but as long as Voyager obeyed him, it was fine with Wilhelm. Between Pied Piper and Xenosaga Wilhelm knew that the time of realizing the Eternal Recurrence was extremely near, 100 years being nothing considering his immortality. He approached Kevin Winnicot when he was a child and manipulated him into becoming what he would later be, his role being essential for resuscitating Mary and manipulating The Maiden's Reincarnation. 14 years prior to Episode I, Wilhelm would observe the events of the Miltia's Accident and see how humans act at this point. Wilhelm would also start the development of KOS-MOS, using Kevin and Shion to create her, and thus resuscitating Mary at long term. He would later bring back Kevin as the Red Testament two years prior to Xenosaga, when he has been murdered by the KOS-MOS Archetype. Also, under the identity of Heinlein, he is also the CEO of Hyams Group, Vector Industries' main corporate competitor. Under this identity, Wilhelm funds both the U-TIC Organization and the Yuriev Institute, which fuels the competition between the two companies. Additionally, he has supplied the Immigrant Fleet, the physical power of Ormus. Considering his place as Cardinal in Ormus and his ally in Ormus, Wilhelm is the one truly leading Ormus even at this time. ''Xenosaga Episode I'' Wilhelm is seen as the CEO of Vector during this game, in his giant mother ship, the Dämmerung, observing the Compass in his office and sometimes speaking to the Testaments, which is also the condition he will appear in every time during the series except at very few moments. He is the one to order Kevin to activate KOS-MOS on the Woglinde and gives her orders through Kevin. He claims that everything is going according to what he sees in the Compass. During the course of the game, he brings back Virgil as the Blue Testament. When Albedo activates the Song of Nephilim, he plays chess with Kevin and says "It begins". He will send Virgil to remind Albedo what he has to do, implying Albedo works with Wilhelm, but contrarily, Albedo doesn't seem impressed much by Testaments. Wilhelm would also save the Kukai Foundation from the Gnosis attack using the Rhine Maiden. Wilhelm would be seen observing the Compass when KOS-MOS sacrificed herself to save the Elsa, but doesn't show any kind of emotion except his usual quietness. It is assumed that he was convinced she'd survive, or had many possibility to preserve her. He is last seen speaking of Albedo and how shining his consciousness is. Wilhelm sometime even looks in admiration when speaking of Albedo. ''Xenosaga Episode II'' Wilhelm in this game still observes the events, watching as Shion takes Dinah and apparently sending Voyager after her, in the unique purpose of awakening KOS-MOS, who goes to save Shion. He later sends the three Testaments to kill the Patriarch and speed up Albedo's regeneration process. This chain of events results in, after Albedo's death, the appearance of Abel's Ark, which takes the Zohar, all of which Wilhelm expected. Nevertheless, something that he didn't expect happens; chaos making the Ark disappear. They then have a discussion, in which he calls chaos 'Yeshua' for the first time. chaos explains he won't hold back any more, and Wilhelm looks happy about this decision, even though this could technically be something compromising his plans. Also, for the first time we have the mention of another of Wilhelm's identity: Heinlein. Both Margulis and Sellers are under Heinlein’s wing, and all three are high ranking cardinals in Ormus. Wilhelm as Heinlein was in league with Margulis and Sellers to overthrow the old Patriarch during the resurgence of Old Miltia, which he did successfully. At the very end of the game, Wilhelm is seen in a dark room, on his AMWS Joshua, the three others Testament being also present on their own ES. They seem to be speaking of the Y-Data when they are interrupted bu another ES appearing with a White Testament on it, who is none other than Albedo, who Wilhelm calls the "Weaver of the Eternal Circle of Zarathustra". ''Xenosaga: A Year Missing'' During the missing year, even though it is not shown Wilhelm will order the construction of T-elos based on Mary's body. Under the Heinlein's identity, Wilhelm also become the new Patriarch of Ormus. ''Xenosaga Episode III'' In this game, Wilhelm is now the main antagonist, and continues to manipulate Ormus, Vector and all others for his plan. He plans for T-elos to absorb KOS-MOS, but fails at this point. He sends his Testaments to make many things and events work while finishing the last preparation for the recurrence. Near the end, he reveals to Margulis that he is Heinlein, and claims that everything in Ormus's faith is nothing but lies, which leads to a crisis of faith and disillusionment in Margulis. When the group finally confronts Wilhelm, he orders Shion to use the key to activate Zarathustra. When she refuses, he tortures her, but she continues to refuse. Kevin attempts to save her and cuts Wilhelm's arm off, which apparently doesn't harm at all and in retaliation, Wilhelm also tortures Kevin. He then orders to Mary (KOS-MOS) to take the key and do it herself. However the repeating pattern is finally ended when the true KOS-MOS refuses. Stating she is in fact "KOS-MOS", she destroys the key, Wilhelm's error having been to not predict that KOS-MOS, the android, would have her own consciousness or would lead Mary's consciousness to evolve. This leads to Zarathustra spinning out of control. As this occurs, Kevin is unable to watch Shion being tortured and thrusts his fist through Wilhelm, preventing him from taking further actions. This leaves the group to fight Zarathustra. (It is made clear that if Zarathustra is allowed to continue to spiral out of control the result would be destruction of a truly massive scale). Before the fight, Wilhelm begs KOS-MOS, calling her Mary, to start Zarathustra, a saddened look on his face during the fight many times. He is surprised when chaos speaks and says to him there can be another way. After the fight, Wilhelm's body vanishes. His final words to .Chaos, "That does sound like you..., Yeshua." Even after the destruction of Zarathustra, Wilhelm continued to exist as he is the guardian of the lower domain. He used his power to lead both the Dämmerung and the Elsa into the Milky Way, chaos's plan being to use a "key" located on Lost Jerusalem in order to heal the rejecting will. This way, Wilhelm greatly helped Shion and the others in their task to find Lost Jerusalem. At the end, even without his physical form, Wilhelm apparently keeps an observer role. It is hinted that at one point or another, he'll take back his physical form to help saving humanity one more time. It is also hinted that, after all, Wilhelm perhaps did succeed in his plan, another effect of the reccurence being to evolve the human's consciousness, and as such, being evolved enough to deny one more Eternal Reccurence. Wilhelm maybe hopes, similarly to chaos, that they'll find their way to save their universe. Personality Wilhelm is an incredibly calm individual, seemingly never surprised by much that happens. He seems to take pleasure looking at the events that unfold around him. He is extremely manipulative, considering the fact that he manipulated all of humanity to save the universe. Wilhelm looks at each and every event, as if each is a single act upon a stage. To him, life seems to be a game. It is also possible that Wilhelm is a sadist, as several events that took place that involved Shion, he seemed to enjoy the torture he put Shion and her friends through. At the end of Episode III, Wilhelm also spoke of the fact that he was not as generous as Kevin and thus, had no intentions of showing remorse. All in all, Wilhelm is an incredibly mysterious person who seems to find entertainment in watching the world as it revolves around him, as though he has seen everything many times before and expects nothing to change. Relationships Yeshua/chaos Wilhelm and Yeshua have known each other since the ancient Lost Jerusalem era. They always seem to disagree with each other's way to act. Chaos's power was a necessary part in Wilhelm's plan. Despite the negative events that occurred between them where Wilhelm was against him, neither of them seem to hate each other or even dislike each other. Mary Magdalene/KOS-MOS Wilhelm and Mary have known each other since the Ancient Lost Jerusalem Era. Mary seems unable to disobey Wilhelm, since she wants to save the universe and is the best placed one to achieve this purpose. He will attempt, and in part fails, to resuscitate her through KOS-MOS, which is an error since KOS-MOS will by herself disobey him. Shion Uzuki He controls most of what happens in Shion's life, and put her in charge of KOS-MOS's project since her past bond with Mary. At the end of the game, Shion says she finally understand what Wilhelm tried to accomplish, and doesn't seem to hold anything against him. Testament Testaments are Anima resonant consciousness that Wilhelm reverted to make them Imaginary Number Domain Existence. They all have a purpose but will obey to Wilhelm. They are necessary in order to for him start the Eternal Reccurence. Trivia *Wilhelm's name is inspired by Nietzsche, called himself Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche. *One of the Brother's Grimm is named Wilhelm Carl Grimm. There are allusions to Grimm stories throughout Xenosaga, it is possible that his name also derives from this. *Wilhelm's name also has many inspiration, such has Kaiser Wilhelm II, the last German emperor who lived during World War I, and may refer to him being the last "ruler" of a group or nation, perhaps humanity in general, or also a contraction of the German for Will and Helmet, meaning, "the will to protect". Category:Characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Ormus members Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Deceased